Unpredictable
by Surreal Realities
Summary: Dearka and Yzak's unpredictable meeting.


**Unpredictable**

Dearka hurried down the hallway of his Military academy. He was holding about a dozen books and his backpack was slung over one shoulder. intent on being the first one to the cafeteria lineup Dearka had sprinted out of his class about a minute before the class ended and was now running down the quickly filling hall. He ran past a teacher in the hallway who he nearly fell over but managed to pick himself up, and in a matter of seconds and was once again sprinting down the hallway at light speed. Not too far ahead, a silver haired boy walked calmly out of his classroom. Yzak was quite relaxed and had this sense that nothing could or would go wrong. Unfortunately Yzak was no fortune teller and was soon bowled over by Dearka. The two of them fell to the ground. Yzak fell down backwards and whammed his head against the wall with a huge SMACK!

"Oh ow! Sorry about that" Dearka said, Quickly picking up his books, without even giving Yzak a second glance. Great this is definitely gonna make me last in line.. again Dearka thought in annoyance as he hurriedly scooped up the last of his books. The other boy lay unconscious on the floor. "HUH?" He said looking over at Yzak. "OH MY GOD!" Hew exclaimed, "I KNOCKED SOMEONE OUT!! cool" He added, rushing over to Yzak and shaking him. "HEY!! HEY WAKE UP!!!" He yelled, vigorously shaking the boy back and forth repeatedly. Yak's eyes open slightly then noticing the fact that someone was shaking him his eyes snapped open.

"Ah! Hey get off me!" cried Yzak roughly pushing Dearka back. "Oh damn this!" He growled rubbing his head. "You tryin tuh kill me?!" He roared outraged that some strange uncoordinated idiot was ruining his "oh-so perfect day".

"I was just trying to wake you up" Dearka snapped back, getting to his feet and turning on his heels. "But then again most people don't appreciate when you help them so I shouldn't be that surprised." He said sarcastically, back still turned on the white haired boy.

Yzak's eye twitched in annoyance and he growled. "That's not what I was referring to!" He snarled " I was talking about the fact that you knocked me over! I could've cracked my skull open dimwit!"

"Your own fault for not seeing me coming" Dearka snapped back. Now growing fairly irritated.

"Oh so now it's look both ways before you cross the hallway?!" Yzak shrieked.

"Sure, if that would keep you from walking in my way!" Dearka argued back.

"WELL I'M SURE OVER HALF THE PEOPLE IN THIS ACADEMY WOUOLD RATHER RUN YOU OVER!!!" He bellowed causing the whole hallway to turn and look at him.

"Woah! Just calm down" Dearka said calmly, collecting himself.

"WHY SHOULD I!?" he replied still yelling.

Dearka let out a sigh "Fine, y'no whatever" He said and left, in a huff. Yzak stared after him breathing heavily. Well Damn you too asshole!

Later that day the two of them had the unpleasant surprise of being paired up for an LA project.

"Great" Dearka complained. He was sitting in the school library with Yzak and they were trying to come up with an idea for the project. "You can do any kind of writing assignment, I don't care what it's on and I don't care how it's presented just do your best!" Dearka mimicked rolling his eyes. "What kind of crap is she making us do!?" He muttered under his breath.

Yzak grunted and rolled his eyes looking up from his book. "I don't give a dam but I'm almost certain I got the worst partner possible." he squinted at Dearka over the top of the book and added "Look I don't like this anymore than you do but just stay out of the way or you'll flunk us both!"

"I'm afraid that if I don't help you then you'll flunk yourself!" Dearka remarked, flinging a spit ball at a passing by kid. Yzak's gaze dropped back to the book in front of him.

"I'm 1000 times more capable of passing this class than an idiot like you." he shot back.

"Yeah because Pigs fly and boy bands play instruments" Dearka remarked snidely "Now shut up and keep reading."

"If you're so keen on it", He retorted "Do it yourself!" He shoved the book in Dearka's face and stormed away.

"Hey wait up!" Dearka shouted chasing after Yzak. "I have an idea of what we could do!" He suggested catching up to Yzak.

"What's that?!" Yzak snarled not even bothering to slow his pace or stop to talk to him.

"Well we could mainly make a story about us! It could be a skit, so all we have to do is argue in front of the class tomorrow!" Dearka grinned, impressed with his idea!

Yzak stopped. He frowned and opened his mouth slowly and replied ,"Y'no... For an idiot that's not a bad idea... We wouldn't even have to prepare..."

"Exactly! Then we don't have to work or talk to each other until the day of the presentation!" Dearka's eyes sparkled and he grinned "Well that's that!" He finalized clapping his hands together and falling behind Yzak.

"Yup", Yzak echoed ,"That's that..." Then he disappeared down the hallway.

Dearka gazed after the white haired boy... Something about him...

CHAPTER 2

"ACHOOOO!"

Dearka's plan was perfect, virtually flawless but they neglected to factor in one key thing, bacteria. This one the one whole in their plan for one main reason, it never came to mind considering coordinators were rarely affected by such things. Unfortunately today was an exception.

"Oh Dearka" cooed his teacher during class, "It would seem your partner is missing. We shall have to postpone your project till another day I'm afraid."

"Huh?" Dearka said sitting up abruptly in his desk. He had fallen asleep in the middle of the presentations and now it was supposed to be his turn. "Um Okay I'll go talk to him about it tonight" Dearka murmured as the final bell rang in the background. Of course he really wasn't, he thought to himself, Yzaks place was most certainly the last place he wanted to be on a Thursday night. He shook his head, clearing the picture of the white haired boy from his mind and hurried out of the classroom.

"Uuugh.." moaned Yzak softly. He was propped against the wall sitting up in his bed. He had just woken up from a long restless sleep. Yzak took his temperature when he woke up in the morning feeling dizzy and warm. Was he ever surprised to discover that it read 105 degrees! He gently shook a strand of strait white hair out of his eyes then sighed softly. Then he broke into a coughing fit. You could hear muffled coughing noises through the door.

Just then Dearka happened to be walking by and heard Yzaks uncontrollable coughing. "What's wrong with you?" Dearka asked opening the door and peeking his head into Yzaks room. Yzak finished coughing and looked up, his face a mild shade of crimson.

"I'm sick you idiot!" he snapped and started coughing again.

"Okay okay take it easy!" Dearka said walking over to Yzak and sitting down beside him. "If you keep coughing like that you're gonna choke and die." He grabbed Yzaks wrist and pulled him towards himself. Dearkas hand then quickly came up and stopped Yzaks head just before they smacked into each other. "Hmmm" He said, a look of concentration on his face. "Yep you're definitely sick" He looked at Yzak which means lights out for you until you get at least well enough to say a sentence without coughing.

"What are you my doctor?" complained Yzak roughly then coughed a few times.

"No, but do you want to get better or not?" Dearka shot back, letting go of Yzaks wrist. Yzak looked away a tired look on his face.

"Hm..."

"Great, now go to sleep this instant" Dearka commanded standing up and turning away. A faint blush had formed over the bridge of his nose.

"Don't tell me what to do..." mumbled Yzak slowly getting into bed. "I don't see why you'd give a damn one way or another..."

Dearka shook his head "Nope it's because if you don't show up tomorrow I'm gonna have to do the damn project on my own and we all know how successful that would be." He said, back still turned.

"Huh..." replied Yzak faintly. Well obviously it has nothing to do with weather I'm well or not. He's just worried about the stupid grade...

"Uh ya well go to sleep" Dearka stammered and quickly walked out of Yzaks room. Yzak sighed lightly tuning onto his side so that he faced the wall.

"Well I'll let him do the project on his own then..." he sniffed bitterly.

Dearka quickly closed the door and leaned against it. "That was weird" He murmured to himself. Suddenly from behind him he heard a startled yell. "wha-what's going on??" Dearka burst through the door into Yzaks seemingly quiet room.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT IS THAT THING!!!" cried the silver haired boy now standing against the opposite wall to his bed. His blue eyes were staring at the floor near his bed.

"Huh? What thing?" The blonde asked walking towards the spot Yzak was pointing at on the floor. "What this tiny thing?" He asked picking up a small spider and dangling it in front of Yzaks face. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a wittle spider" He teased.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" shrieked Yzak who was genuinely scared. He backed against the wall behind him.

"Okay okay" Dearka chuckled and threw the spider out of the room. "Is that all?" He asked scanning the room carefully "looks like it!" He finalized and clapped his hands together. Yzak sighed before breaking into yet another coughing fit. Then he slid down the wall and sat coughing on the floor. "Woah!" Dearka exclaimed running over to Yzak "Hey you okay!?!" He slowly lowered himself to his knees and put his hand lightly on Yzaks shoulder. Then he noticed what he was doing and quickly pulled back. Yzak's coughing slowed and finally stopped.

"...Ugh..." moaned Yzak. "I've never been sick before and now I know what it's like... HELL!"

"Okay let's just get you in bed and to sleep" The blonde said softly, helping Yzak over to his bed. "There now hopefully you can go to sleep this time." Yzak glared at him coldly.

"Why? All so you can pass your damn little project?", Yzak snorted.

"Do you want to get better or not?!" Dearka asked, now slightly annoyed.

"You already asked me that!" snapped Yzak. He coughed.

"Yes but you never gave me and answer!" He fumed. Yzak groaned and put his hand on his head.

"Damn this..." he mutters. His pale cheeks were blotched with red.

Dearka sighed and plopped himself on the edge of Yzaks bed. "Y'no whatever I shouldn't be here trying to help you if all I get is a bunch of whining and complaining about one thing or another." Yzak bowed his head and Dearka could've sworn he'd heard a whimper. "What? Care to prove me wrong?" He said turning his head in Yzaks direction. Yzak turned his head so that he was facing Dearka. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dearka's. Then he pulled back and stared him in the eye.

"There" He smirked "Now you're sick too..."

Dearka stared at Yzak for a few seconds looking dazed and confused. "Wh-what was that?" He stuttered looking at Yzak, still very confused. "I-I mean... I... I... WHAT?!?"

"I made you sick!" he jeered.

"Oh so that was it then?" The blonde asked, forcing a relived look onto his face.

"Maybe." smirked yzak then pulled the covers up and turned his back to Dearka a smile on his face.

Dearka grinned and stood up, stumbled for a moment, trying to stop himself from fainting, and quickly picked himself up. "U-uh yeah" he said turning back towards Yzak "um just get better okay!?" He said and headed towards the door.

"Not if I won't be guaranteed visits" He sneered.

"Fine I'll come check up on you every little while" Dearka said once again turning towards the door and leaving the room.


End file.
